


Mimicking Obsession

by CrystalDragonette



Series: The Nephew of Zarkon [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Blood mentioned, Druid Lance, Haggar mentioned - Freeform, Honerva mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, dark lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Based off HardlyNotNever's latest work while still adding it to the "The Nephew of Zarkon" series. This is what would have happened if Lance sided with Zarkon. He really does not like Haggar.





	Mimicking Obsession

Lance watched his pride and joy as he fought his way through the arena. He was nothing like the original. None of his attempts ever were. But this… This was the closest he’s ever come.

Lance watched as the Champion ripped apart his last opponent, his yellow eyes making their way to Lance’s blue ones. This may have not been the real Champion but it was very close. He acted almost exactly the same, maybe a bit harsher, more animalistic, but Lance was so close to perfecting it. Lance leaned on the railing, smirking down at his pet, ignoring Zarkon’s chuckling. Really. Zarkon should have known he would try to recreate the Champion after losing him. 

Lance had been obsessed with the human since the moment he met him, his will to live lighting a spark in Lance. 

“Go, Little Blue. I know how you love how he is after fights.” 

Lance grinned at Zarkon, placing a small kiss the his emperor's knuckles before leaving. He quickly made his way down the hall, many guards stepping out of his way. He really did love all the respect he got. It was more than Haggar ever received. The hag to burn for all Lance cared. Honerva’s face flashed through his mind and he let out a growl. It was like that hag was trying to replace the greatest woman who ever lived. He would not allow it.

The guards in front of the Champion’s room scrambled away from the door after they catch sight of Lance’s expression. He may have been a bit too pissed last time he came around. He walks into the room, never knocking. “Shiro, you did so well,” he mutters, watching as Shiro stands from his bed, making his way to Lance. Lance had to pull a string or two to even get him that bed. He liked being comfortable after all.

Blood was drying in Shiro’s hair and some parts of his body. It caused Lance to shiver at the sight of his pet.

Shiro reached out, cupping Lance’s face. “I do not have to go back?”

“No, sweet, not for a while.” Lance leans into Shiro’s touch, looking up at him. “I will take such good care of you.”

Shiro grins a bit before picking up Lance, caring him to his bed. “We both know why you came down here..” 

This Shiro knew he was a clone, never seeming to mind the idea of it all. Lance loved it. 

Shiro lays Lance on the bed, crawling over him. “I am your pet, but your body belongs to me.”

Lance wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, chuckling. “Of course.” He pulls Shiro down, burying his face in his neck. 

He was never letting Shiro go. Even if he was just a clone.


End file.
